Everything has Changed
by BetterthanFiction23
Summary: Un día normal, con una canción que le queda como anillo al dedo. Todo ha cambiado para Bo ese día. Solo salió a correr, pero pudo encontrarla a ella. Y ya nada será igual. Lauren ha cambiado todo. Bajo la guía de Taylor Swift. One Shot. Duccubus.


**Los personajes no son míos, ni la canción. **

**Bajo la perspectiva de Bo.**

* * *

Salí a correr, como todos los días durante estas vacaciones, al medio día, con mi reproductor, mi camiseta, mis shorts, y mis zapatillas. Muy al estilo atleta, aunque después de 5 manzanas estaba muriéndome. Bueno, intentarlo es lo importante, ¿no?

Comencé a correr escuchando una canción que encajaba perfecto a la ocasión.

_**Everything has changed – Taylor Swift**_

**All I knew this morning when I woke - Todo lo que supe esta mañana cuando me desperté es**

**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before - Que ahora sé algo, ahora sé algo que antes no sabía.**

**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is - Y todo lo que he visto desde hace 18 horas es:**

**Green eyes and freckles and your smile - Ojos verdes y pecas y tu sonrisa,**

**in the back of my mind making me feel like - En mi cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir como:**

De nuevo, volví a ver aquella chica de cabello dorado, con un libro distinto al de ayer, sentada en la misma banca del parque. Realmente era muy guapa. Han pasado dos semanas desde que la vi por primera vez. Y desde entonces, esta es mi ruta para correr. Cuando la vi, tenía intenciones de acercarme a saludarla, pero la vi muy entretenida con su libro, no quería molestarla. Y así estoy desde entonces. Pero hoy, sentía valor.

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. – Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora.**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.** - **Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, ****conocerte mejor, ahora.**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. - Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, ahora.**

**I just want to know you, know you, know you. - Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte.**

Me acerqué decidida hasta ella, respirando pausadamente. Mis audífonos colgaban alrededor de mi cuello, pero aun podía escuchar la canción. Cuando estaba a menos de un metro, me eché para atrás, como una cobarde. Pero obvio, una cobarde muy torpe, un tipo iba en su bicicleta, y cuando yo retrocedí me topé con él. Me dio tal susto, que caí al suelo, justo frente a la chica.

Parecía que había visto lo sucedido, porque rápidamente se acercó a ayudarme, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Y eso provocó un sonrojo en mí.

-¿Estas bien? – me preguntó amable, mientras me tendía la mano. Yo la tomé, y me levanté con su ayuda. Una vez parada, me sacudí el polvo y le respondí. –Sí, estoy bien. Gracias. – y fue cuando levanté la vista, que me encontré con sus preciosos ojos cafés. Que me dejaron sin habla. Reacción que también padeció ella, porque la vi abrir un poco los ojos y los labios.

-Hola, soy Lauren. – me dijo sonriente, y pude notar que algo nerviosa. Atiné solo a sonreírle.

-Hola Lauren, yo soy Bo. – terminé diciendo.

**Cause all I know is we said hello - Porque todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,**

**And your eyes look like coming home - Y tus ojos eran como volver a casa.**

**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed - Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, y todo ha cambiado,**

**All I know are you held the door - Todo lo que sé es que sujetaste la puerta.**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours - Tú serás mío y yo seré tuya,**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed - Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado.**

-Lindo nombre Bo. ¿Es así, solo Bo? – me preguntó mientras recogía su libro, que estaba en la banca. Sonreí, no era lo primero que me preguntaban. Y hasta eso, yo tampoco le había preguntado eso a mi abuelo, Trick.

-Gracias. Creo que sí, solo es Bo. – deje escapar una pequeña risa. Lauren giró su rostro muy rápido, como sorprendida o algo así. Y después ella también rio. Y a mí se me olvidó como respirar. Era escucharla y el corazón se te paraba y se aceleraba, al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Bo, creo que debes seguir corriendo. – me dijo con la mirada al piso, y una pequeña mueca camuflada con una sonrisa. Asentí con pesadumbre, la verdad no quería marcharme, quería hablar con ella un rato más. Conocerla. Pero bueno, tampoco quería incomodarla, parecía que ya se iba. Lo que me dio una idea.

**And all my walls - Y todos mis muros**

**Stood tall painted blue - Se levantan seguras pintadas de azul **

**But I'll take them down, take them down - Pero yo las derribaré, las derribaré**

**And open up the door for you - Y abriré de par en par la puerta para ti.**

-Lauren, tu, ¿vas a tu casa? – me aventuré a preguntarle. Si íbamos en la misma dirección, podría pasarla a dejar y después seguir corriendo. La miré titubear, y después asentir. Me dedicó una sonrisa amable, que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Queda por allá. – me señaló la calle de donde venía yo. Me mordí el labio inferior, me había jodido el plan. Pero el chiste era intentarlo, ¿no? Le sonreí ampliamente, seguramente mi hoyuelo se había asomado.

-Qué curioso, justo por ahí es mi ruta. – dije riendo. Ella me acompañó, y negó con la cabeza. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Mentirosa. – susurró, pero pude escucharla. Y volví a reír, eso si me lo habían dicho. Ella me miró raro, y mi risa se fue apagando. Pero la sonrisa seguía allí.

-Déjame acompañarte a casa. – sus ojos se enterraron en los míos. Y el corazón me explotó, podía quedarme así por siempre.

**-**Esta bien, Bo. – me sonrió de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada. Y comenzamos a caminar.

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies - Y todo lo que siento son mariposas en mi estómago,**

**The beautiful kind making up for lost time - De las bonitas, preparándose por el tiempo perdido**

**Taking flight, making me feel like - Tomando el vuelo, haciéndome sentir como:**

Íbamos platicando amenamente, y lento. Muy lento. Como si no quisiéramos llegar. A veces nos preguntábamos cosas personales, yo respondía normal, pero ella era más tímida. Despues de un par de chistes, se abrió un poco más. Y he de admitir que eso me encantó. Llegamos a la puerta de su casa, y aunque no quería dejarla marchar. Nos despedimos.

Pero apenas me di la vuelta, volví mis pasos y le llamé.

-¡Lauren! – estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando me miró sorprendida.

-Yo.. verás, quería… saber, bueno… -me había puesto muy nerviosa. Ella comenzó a reir, y mi rostro se volvió carmesí, por lo que agache la cabeza un poco. Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, cosa que me tomó desprevenida. La miré y tenía la cabeza ladeada. Con un gesto de ternura.

-Hoy estoy libre en la noche. – me dijo. Medio la escuché, estaba perdida entre sus ojos y sus labios, la tenía muy cerca. Y era guapísima. Mi respiración se había acelerado. Su perfume dulce entraba por mis fosas, y era como una nueva droga. –A las 7. Te espero. – me susurró cerca de mi oído, y se despidió dándome una beso en la mejilla.

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now - Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, ahora.**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now - Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, ahora.**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now - Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, ahora.**

**I just want to know you, know you, know you - Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte.**

Seguí corriendo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa enorme, y con la misma canción repitiéndose. Me había cambiado el día. Y hasta corrí un par de cuadras más. Tenía poco más de 6 horas, antes de ir por ella. No sabía qué hacer, así que opté por idear un plan. Me senté en el piso de mi habitación, pensando. Hasta que decidí (mejor dicho, acepté) que una ayuda no me caería mal.

Le llamé a mi preciosa mejor amiga Kenzi, y en menos de media hora, ella ya tenía 5 planes distintos para esta noche. Ella decía que lo mejor era ir al cine, luego a comer algo, y después irle a dejar. Yo pensaba más en algo como un paseo, una cena, y luego irle a dejar.

Y en cuanto a la ropa, yo opinaba que algo casual, un vaquero ajustado, botines, una blusa larga y un suéter ligero. Pero no, a Kenzi no le parecía nada. La ojiazul decía que lo mejor era unos leggins una botas altas, una blusa escotada y una cazadora, todo negro.

Entre discusiones y un par de golpes, se llegó la hora y yo ya estaba lista. Obviamente, con lo que yo había elegido. Aun así le agradecí a Kenzi por haber ido a ayudarme. Ella solo me contestó con "Ve por ella, tigresa"

Llegué un par de minutos antes, estaba mucho muy nerviosa. Y con las manos temblorosas toqué el timbre.

**Because all I know is we said hello - Porque todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,**

**And your eyes look like coming home - Y tus ojos eran como volver a casa.**

**All I know is a simple name and everything has changed - Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, y todo ha cambiado,**

**All I know is you held the door - Todo lo que sé es que sujetaste la puerta.**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours - Tú serás mío y yo seré tuya,**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed - Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado.**

La vi salir de su casa, preciosa. Con una blusa blanca y un suéter rosa, unos vaqueros y sus zapatos. Sencilla, hermosa, perfecta. Me había quedado sin habla. Y tendría que conseguir un balde para la baba que me escurría. Ella se acercó, a paso lento, y con la mirada fija en mis ojos. Estaba segura de que era su forma de seducirme.

Tal vez no, pero aun así. Seguía con la mirada fija en mí, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros. Se acercó de nuevo a mi oído, igual que en la mañana.

-Deberías cerrar la boca. – me susurró. Y cuando se separó, me sonrió ampliamente. La obedecí inmediatamente, cerré mi boca. Y mi cara de nuevo era un tomate. Escuché su risa. Y le sonreí.

-Vamos. – le dije, y comenzamos a caminar.

Una al lado de la otra, con los brazos rozando en ocasiones. Le preguntaba algunas cosas, y ella me preguntaba otras. Nos reíamos con mis aventuras, la mayoría de ellas muy vergonzosas. Me sentía completamente a gusto, como si mi lugar fuera junto a ella. ¡Y tenía menos de 8 horas que la conocía!

Ella no parecía incómoda, parecía igual de a gusto conmigo. Hubo un momento en el que nos quedamos en silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía. Giré mi rostro para verla, y en ese momento ella alzó su vista, y me sonrió. Un pequeño instante mágico…

Hasta que un maldito perro lo arruinó, ladrando como endemoniado. Cosa que hizo pegar un brinco a Lauren, y aferrarse a mi brazo. En cierta forma, le agradecí al perro que ladrara. Porque fue entonces, que "disimuladamente" le tomé la mano a la rubia.

**Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like - Vuelve y dime por qué me siento como si **

**I've missed you all this time - Te hubiera echado de menos todo este tiempo,**

**And meet me there tonight - Y encuéntrate conmigo allí esta noche,**

**And let me know that it's not all in my mind – Y déjame saber que no está todo en mi cabeza.**

Llegamos al pequeño restaurante, cenamos algo ligero, y pasamos un buen rato. Era muy divertida, muy a su manera, era divertida.

Ibamos de regreso a su casa, cuando ella me sorprendió tomándome de la mano. La miré con los ojos abiertos, y ella solo agachó la vista. Sus mejillas estaban de color carmesí. Y se me hizo tan dulce, que me atreví a darle un beso en una de ellas.

Lauren fijó su vista en la mía, sonriéndome. Y nos detuvimos. Me miraba, y yo la admiraba a ella. Acerqué una mano a su mejilla, y la acaricié. Ella cerró los ojos, y juntamos nuestras frentes. Cerré los ojos también.

-¿Por qué no me habías hablado? – murmuró. Y pude sentir su sonrisa, no había apartado mi mano. Y la que ella tenía libre la puso en mi cintura, con lo que nos acercamos más. –Te veía todos los días correr, sabía que me mirabas, pero nunca me hablaste. – terminó diciendo.

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. - Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, ahora.**

**I just want to know you, know you, know you - Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte.**

-Siempre estabas concentrada en tus libros. No quería molestarte. – le confesé. Y la escuché reir. Cosa que me hizo reír también a mí, y abrir los ojos. Ella me miraba divertida. Le acomode un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Habíamos soltado nuestras manos, y ahora las mías estaban en la cintura de ella, y sus manos, estaban en mi cintura.

**Because all I know is we said hello - Porque todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,**

**And your eyes look like coming home - Y tus ojos eran como volver a casa.**

**All I know is a simple name and everything has changed - Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, y todo ha cambiado,**

**All I know is you held the door - Todo lo que sé es que sujetaste la puerta.**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours - Tú serás mío y yo seré tuya,**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed - Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado.**

-Gracias por molestarme hoy. – dijo y acercó su rostro lentamente. Mirando mis labios y a mis ojos. Yo hacía lo mismo, hasta que acabe por cerrarlos. Y a los segundos sentí sus finos labios sobre los míos.

Un beso suave, lento, tierno. Lo disfruté, mucho. Era sin prisas, como dando una bienvenida cálida. Y la abracé más fuerte a mí. Y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Y así estuvimos por varios segundos.

Besándonos.

**All I know is we said hello - Todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,**

**So dust off your highest hopes - Así que quítale el polvo a tus más altas esperanzas.**

**All I know is pouring rain - Todo lo que sé es que está lloviendo mucho,**

**And everything has changed - Y todo ha cambiado.**

**All I know is a new found grace - Todo lo que sé es que una nueva gracia ha aparecido,**

**All my days, I'll know your face - Todos mis días, conoceré tu rostro,**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed - Todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado.**

Nos separamos sonriendo. Y tomadas de la mano volvimos a casa.

Jamás creí que esto podría llegar a pasar. Y ahora, todo ha cambiado para mí.

* * *

**Algo pequeñito, Duccubus con todo mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
